


他的男朋友

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 给三三的生日贺文！但我还是晚了啊！而且你说要看的黑化冬哥也没写出来哭唧唧，以后一定给你补上！最爱你啦！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadusihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/gifts).



> 给三三的生日贺文！但我还是晚了啊！而且你说要看的黑化冬哥也没写出来哭唧唧，以后一定给你补上！最爱你啦！

Bucky知道这是不对的。Steve是他的兄弟，是他的家人，是他无论如何都决不能背叛的存在。然而即使他已经三番四次地对自己说“快住手吧Barnes，趁事情还没有暴露之前，趁你还能控制得住自己之前，快住手吧”，他却依然越陷越深。

那人最爱穿的黑色工字背心是罪恶的根源之一。被包裹在柔软布料之下的健硕肌肉透着十足的男人味，然而那邪恶的幼小却又饱满的凸起却偏偏透着一丝色情的意味。哪怕隔着不透明的布料，Bucky也知道它会是鲜艳的玫红色，就像一颗熟透的车厘子，无时无刻不在引诱着别人张嘴去咬。

而没有人能拒绝这个。没有人。

Bucky之所以如此肯定是因为他曾经见过，亲眼见过，大家的好队长， 他的好兄弟，把那人抱起来抵在冰箱门上用力地吮吸啃咬着那人的乳头。那响亮的水声让曾经睡遍布鲁克林的他都忍不住面红耳赤起来，而他发誓那人放荡又性感的呻吟绝对没有让情况有所好转。

所以，他的意思是，连Steve都抵挡不住的诱惑，又有谁能办到？

可是Bucky明白这不是他放纵自己沉溺于那人的借口和理由，他不能这么做，不能……

“Buck？”

Tony微瞪着眼睛盯着站在工作室门口的Bucky，似乎被这个悄无声息出现的男人给吓到了。

“怎么了？有事吗？”

从什么时候开始他也跟着Steve一起喊他Buck的呢，明明他更喜欢他叫他Bucky的，因为在整个大厦里，就只有他会这么叫他，Bucky，Bucky Bear之类的。

“Friday说今天是保养日。”

“噢！对，抱歉我一下子没想起来，你来多久了？怎么也不叫我一声。”Tony一边说一边把手边的全息屏幕都拨到一边去，而Bucky并没有错过那上面的熟悉图案——那都是Steve的制服设计图。

Bucky知道嫉妒自己的好兄弟是不应该的，更别说他根本就没有那个立场去嫉妒。Steve和Tony可是名正言顺的一对，早在他认识Tony之前他们就已经睡在一张床上盖着同一张被子了，所以他根本就没有立场去嫉妒，他甚至压根就不该有这种念头。

“坐，把手臂给我看看，最近有用着觉得不舒服的地方吗？”Tony一边说一边抚摸着金属臂，略微粗糙的指腹蹭过金属片的间隙时会带给Bucky一种微妙的酥麻感，就像是羽毛轻抚过皮肤。他不知道Tony到底记不记得他已经给他的手臂装上了触觉功能，但Bucky是希望他不记得的，因为如果他记得，那么这一切行为的性质就会从过失变成蓄意，那对Bucky来说也未免过于残忍了。

“挺好的，不过手指那里好像有点不灵活。”Bucky刚把话说完就猛地合上了嘴巴，像是怕自己忍不住多说什么不该说的话一样，因为他撒谎了。

谴责的声音在脑海里此起彼伏，Bucky有些痛苦且挣扎地闭上眼睛。他不能这样做，这种行为实在太过恶劣了，他不……

“告诉我，大兵，你是不是总用这只手自慰？”

Tony的话像一桶冰水从Bucky的头顶哗啦落下，他紧张且害怕得全身绷直，双眼瞪着Tony，嘴巴微张，却一个字也说不出来。

“有些顺滑剂卡在缝隙里了，不过量很少，应该是不影响正常活动的。但如果你觉得手指因此不灵活的话，也许可以考虑一下以后换只手。”然而Tony看起来一点都不在意，他甚至咧开嘴角笑了笑，然后一脸好奇地凑近了Bucky，压低声音问：

“所以用金属臂自慰的感觉怎么样？你知道我一直很想试试给自己做个金属手套玩玩，可是Steve不让我弄，说那样很怪异。我跟他说也许你就是用金属臂自慰的他还不信呢，结果呢。欸，要不你去跟Steve说一说，他总是听你的，也许这样他就能答应让我做个手套玩玩了。”

Bucky吞了吞口水，Tony近在咫尺的喋喋不休的嘴唇看得他心里痒痒的，现在他知道为什么每次Steve吵不过Tony的时候都会吻他了，不仅仅是单纯地想让他闭嘴，更主要的恐怕还是因为这双薄唇太诱人了。

Bucky记得自己曾经见过Tony的嘴唇被Steve咬得红肿甚至破皮的模样。只是当他一个人在房间里自慰的时候，他更愿意想象那可能是因为别的什么原因造成的，要知道Steve可一点都不小（看在他们一起长大的份上，Bucky可没有意淫自己兄弟的怪癖，他只是理所当然地看过Steve的裸体罢了），当然了，他也不小，所以Tony大概不能完全吞下他，就算可以那也会很勉强。但Bucky不得不承认自己很乐意去想象Tony努力张大嘴巴尽可能吞下他的粗长的画面，因为再一次地，没人能拒绝这个，没有人……

“嘿，回回神，已经好了。”一只在面前晃动着的手让Bucky下意识地眨了眨眼睛，他连忙收起自己那些不可告人的小心思，努力维持着自己的面无表情，离开椅子站了起来。

“谢谢，我先走了。”

“等会。”Tony下意识地伸手拦住了Bucky，由于他背对着身后的人，所以似乎并没有注意到自己的手正浅浅地从Bucky的下身擦过。

Bucky一下子僵直了身子，他甚至能感觉到自己的下身开始不受控制地蠢蠢欲动起来，紧张让他下意识地后退了一步，同时他狠心地掐了一把自己的大腿，利用疼痛把那足以让他下地狱一百遍的欲望给压了下去。

然而尽管Bucky正在努力地把视线从Tony的身上移开，他还是不可避免地注意到Tony的屁股还是比他想象中的要再浑圆挺翘一些，那简直就像两个小皮球，把宽松的运动裤撑得像是要爆开一般。

Bucky皱着眉一脸痛苦地闭上眼睛，然而他越是挣扎，那些他正在扇打或揉捏那两瓣弹性十足的白肉的画面就越发的清晰……

该死的！收起你那些天杀的邪恶思想Barnes！你面前站的是你好兄弟的男朋友，也是最值得你尊重的队友！

“我前两天给你做了个小玩意。”Tony突然响起的声音让Bucky的背脊轻微一颤，紧接着一片鸡皮疙瘩在他的身体周围迅速泛开。他睁开眼睛一边掩饰着自己的情绪一边平静地看向Tony，而后者正在一堆零件里翻找着什么。

“这是一个微型的监听器，可以装在你的手臂里，到时你只要把手贴上墙壁之类的地方，就可以听到墙后面的人正在做什么或者说什么了。”Tony一边说一边示意Bucky回去坐下，“不过这个还只是测试版，所以如果用的时候出现什么问题了记得告诉我一声。”

Bucky看着Tony拿着那个精致的银色小东西朝他走来，然后打开他手臂上的控制面板，把那东西接进他的电路里。

“为什么给我做这个？”Bucky有些好奇道，他不记得自己说过想要一个监听器。

“算是我一时心血来潮吧，我觉得你平时出任务可能会用到，不过你要是不喜欢我就把它拆下来。”Tony说着眨了眨眼睛，那浓密卷翘的睫毛就像一把小扇子，轻轻地扫过Bucky的心头，让他心底打颤。

“我不是这个意思，它挺好的，谢谢。”Bucky说着露出一个浅浅的微笑，他其实到现在还是不习惯笑，冬兵对他的影响太大了，当年的布鲁克林小王子在这七十年间被消磨得几乎只剩下一个影子。但Bucky还是在努力学习着让自己表现得尽可能友好一点，至少不要再在营救平民的时候把小孩子吓哭了。

“跟我你客气什么。”Tony大大咧咧地拍了一下Bucky的肩膀，那有些陌生的重量让他一时有点恍惚，毕竟这样的动作极少发生在他们之间，但Bucky发现自己并不排斥它。

“我知道，但我还是要说谢……”

“Tony，你待会有个董事会别……噢，抱歉，你们在忙吗？”突然出现的Steve打断了Bucky的话，而理所当然的Tony所有的注意力都在一瞬间被他的男朋友吸引了过去，而他的金属臂在那一刻就成了一个被抛弃的孩子。

“我知道，三点半对吧，说真的你能不能别总和Pepper联合起来压榨我，我已经够累的了！”Tony一边说一边朝Steve走过去，然后搂着他的脖子凑上去咬住他的嘴唇。

“唔……Bucky还在呢……”Steve看了一眼Bucky，紧接着好像有些不太好意思地推了推Tony道，似乎自从上次他们在厨房亲热的事被他看到之后，Steve就再不好意思在他面前和Tony有过于亲密的行为。

还站在原地的Bucky此时觉得自己开始变得多余了，他知道他应该尽快找个借口离开这里，让他们享受他们的二人世界。可他就是忍不住地想要再多看Tony几眼，因为他真的很喜欢Tony踮着脚挂在Steve身上的模样，那会让他整个身体曲线都伸展开，那些起伏的肌肉线条，凹陷的腰窝，以及绷紧的臀部和修长双腿，每一处都完美得如同希腊雕像。

“我今晚要去你房间睡。”Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇低语道，他的声音不大，可是感谢超级士兵血清，Bucky虽然没有Steve的四倍听力，但听觉还是较普通人灵敏。

“但今天才周六。”Steve同样小声地回道，“不是说好了周末才同房吗？”

Bucky知道这是他们之间的一个小规矩，由Steve定下的，因为Tony对于性的热情实在是有点儿太过了，而Steve不希望他们两个因为夜夜笙歌而搞得没精力出任务。而Bucky之所以知道这个，还是在他刚知道他们的关系却发现他们分房睡时好奇问的，而那时的他对Tony还没有如今的这种执念。

“可是上周末你根本就不在家，你都不知道我一个人抱着你的枕头自慰……”

“Tony！”

“我不管，我今晚就要去你房间睡，我都计划好了，我会穿上你最喜欢的那条丁字裤，让你把我按在镜子上操唔！”

“好好好好好，别说了，你快上去换衣服吧，Pepper已经在催了。”Steve红着一张脸捂住Tony的嘴然后把他推出了工作间，计划得逞的小胡子男人得意地对着他抛了个飞吻，然后哼着歌走进了电梯里。

Steve松了一口气，回过头来对着Bucky有些无奈地摆了摆手。

“抱歉，他总是这样。”Steve之所以这么说，是因为他知道Bucky肯定都听到了。

“我知道，没事的。”Bucky笑了笑道，心里因为好友的信任而泛起了一阵苦涩。他真不敢想象万一Steve知道他对Tony的那些幻想之后会发生什么，他不想失去这么一个好兄弟，所以快住手吧，Barnes，趁现在事情还没有曝光，快住手吧。

玻璃杯砸碎在地面上的响声让整个房间安静得渗人，Bucky一脸绝望地捂着自己的脸，垂着头靠在了墙边。

说好的住手呢，你现在在干什么Barnes，你怎么敢这样对待Tony的一番心意，他给你做监听器可不是让你用来监听他的性生活的！

自责和惭愧压得Bucky胸口一阵发闷，他闭上眼睛用力把后脑勺撞在墙上，试图让疼痛使自己赶紧清醒过来。但那不停地在他脑海里响起的呻吟却让他的一切努力都化成了无畏的挣扎，至于他硬得发疼的阴茎则仿佛在嘲笑他一般。

撒旦啊……请让他下地狱吧。

“嗯……那里……再来……Steve再来……”

“操……Tony，你是怎么湿成这样的……把屁股夹紧点，你要再让我滑出去我今晚就不再操你了。”

“不要……啊……我不……Steve唔……”

“对……再用力摆摆你的腰，就这样……天，Tony，你真的很喜欢骑我的阴茎对吗？”

“我爱死这个了，再用力点……操我Steve，用力操我……”

“你这个淫荡的家伙。”

啪——！

突然响起的清脆拍打声让Bucky浑身一颤，他混乱成一团浆糊的脑子一下子没反应过来这是怎么回事，但很快隔壁房间里的两人就替他解开了谜题。

“天……Steve唔！”

啪——！又是一声。

“你到底要我说多少次？把屁股夹紧点。”

“嗯……Steve，别打了……唔……”

“加快点速度宝贝，你这样慢吞吞的我可射不出来。”

“唔，你住手，我就嗯！”

“照我说的去做，士兵，你可没有和我谈条件的权利。”

“嗯唔……嗯……好吧，好吧……我的队长，都听你的……啊……”

“你的屁股现在看起来就像个水蜜桃，Tony，疼吗？”

“疼……唔……轻点……”

“趴下，把屁股抬起来，让我看看你的小洞是怎么咬住我的阴茎不放的。”

“上帝……你真是……”

“我真是什么？你不就喜欢我在床上说这些下流话吗，你这个小浪货，想知道我都看到了什么吗，这真是太美了。”

“耶稣啊……别说，算我求你了，别……”

“你这里都肿起来了，Tony，看起来好像会有点疼但我猜你一点也不觉得对吧？”

“Steve……”

“你看，我一说这些话你就会夹紧屁股，你还不承认你喜欢听这些。”

“我承认我喜欢……但你也不能……这太过了，我不行……Steve，帮我，我要不行了……”

“乐意至极。”

“啊……嗯啊……等……你慢点……慢点……嗯……”

对话的声音逐渐被放荡的呻吟和粗重的喘息声所代替，清晰的肉体碰撞声连带着响亮的水声在Bucky的耳朵里不停地回响着。他闭着眼睛用力地咬着嘴唇，疼痛刺激着他敏感的脑神经，然而却只是加重了他下身传来的快感。

该死的！该死的！该死的！

Bucky像是控制不住自己一般用力地把脑袋撞向墙壁，套弄着阴茎的动作变得粗暴且凌乱起来。

“Steve……啊……Steve……给我，射进来，射给我……给嗯唔！”

Bucky张大了嘴失神地大口呼吸着，粘热的体液弄脏了他的裤子，被汗水打湿的衣服紧紧地粘在他的背上，闷热的房间就像一个大蒸笼，热气烘得他几乎要窒息。

“唔……等……你让我歇会儿……嗯！”

才刚消停了一会儿的隔壁房间又一次躁动起来，熟悉的吮吸声让Bucky还处于不应期的分身发出了一阵钝痛，他眯起眼睛盯着天花板，恍惚中只觉得自己看到Tony被抱在了怀里，而他胸前那红肿饱满的乳头正被他含在嘴里吮吸啃咬。小胡子男人轻颤的呻吟是他听过最美妙的歌声，那双能造出无数奇迹的双手缠绕着他的头发，指尖不经意地蹭过他的头皮，带给他阵阵酥麻的快感。

“别咬……嗯……别……轻点……嗯！”

Steve粗重的呼吸声就像一头正在发情中的雄狮（Bucky发誓他绝对没有任何诋毁自己好兄弟的意思），而Tony带着吸气声的呻吟则像是一只被无辜捕获的兔子。那些过于激烈的水声和吮吸声不停地击打着Bucky的太阳穴，他痛苦且挣扎地皱起了眉毛，赶在两人正式开始下一轮之前把金属臂从墙上撤开。

到此结束吧，Barnes，到此结束吧。

Bucky有些不稳地撑着地面站了起来，身体摇晃着一步一步走进了浴室。兜头淋下的冷水让他的大脑一阵抽痛，但也让他体内的燥热平息了不少。Bucky闭着眼睛任由冷水冲刷着自己的身体，双手胡乱地在身上到处抹了抹，把汗液和体液都彻底洗净之后又冲了好一会儿，确认自己能够冷静下来之后才重新离开了浴室。

然而Bucky实在没办法在这个房间里继续待下去了，他皱着眉收拾了一下地面上的狼藉，几乎用尽了一辈子的自制力才没有去碰那面墙。紧接着他便拎着垃圾离开了房间，走出了大厦。

深夜的纽约街头有着不同于白日光鲜模样的一面，那些在暗处窜动的身影就像寄生在这座美丽城市里的鬼魅，他们最爱在夜深人静的时候凑在一起，演绎着有关这个城市的不为人知的一面。

扔掉垃圾之后的Bucky双手插着口袋漫无目的地在街上游荡起来，但很快他就意识到自己的身后多了一股莫名其妙的监视感。他皱着眉停下了脚步，转过身来直视着那个似乎也没想过要隐藏自己的家伙。

“Loki.”Bucky低声道，他对于这个来自阿斯嘉德的邪神了解得不多，对方诡异得如同迷宫一样的脑回路实在叫他头疼，而每次只要他出现，有好事的几率接近于0。

“我听到有人许愿，就好奇想要下来看看，没想到居然是你。”Loki勾起一边嘴角笑道，莹绿色的双眼在黑暗中闪烁着渗人的冷光。

“我没有许愿。”

“你当然有，我可是听得一清二楚的，你想要Tony Stark。”Loki说着舔了舔嘴角，脸上的笑容也越发放肆起来。

Bucky猛地瞪大了眼睛，他快速地朝对方有趣并凶狠地抓住了他的衣领，低声道：“闭上你那张该死的嘴！我没有！”

“也许你没有说过，也许你甚至不敢在脑袋里想它，但这的的确确就是你的愿望。”Loki一脸无谓地摊了摊手道。

“闭嘴！”Bucky厉声警告道。

“别跟我生气小鹿斑比。”Loki扬起眼角笑道，“难得我今天心情好决定来关照一下你们这群蝼蚁，你应该感激我。”

“你现在立刻给我滚回……”

“嘘，别说话。”Loki强硬地打断了Bucky的话，“美梦就要成真了。”

突如其来的危机感让Bucky下意识地放开Loki向后退去，但终究还是晚了一步。有些刺眼的绿光在瞬间将Bucky包裹了起来，他眯着眼睛伸手挡在脸前，双腿无意识地后退了两步，却突然踩了个空整个人往下坠。

“！？”Bucky一个激灵猛地从床上坐起……等等，床上？

他下意识地举起自己的双手看，没有错，这是他的身体。紧接着他又抬头看向四周，没有错，这是他的房间，可他上一秒明明在大街上！Loki到底对他做了什么！？Bucky想着拿起了一旁的时钟，却发现时间倒退回了三个小时之前，也就是说现在应该是Tony从工作室出来找Steve的时候……

“Friday把门打开，动作轻点，我可不想……噢，操，你为什么没在洗澡？”

Bucky瞪着眼睛看着径直走进他房间的Tony，一下子不知道自己该说什么。

“而且你为什么躺在床上？说好的按照我的计划来呢！别告诉我你已经准备睡觉了！”然而闯入Bucky房间的Tony似乎不觉得这有什么不对，他甚至大步地走到Bucky的床边然后掀开了他的被子。

“该死的，你竟然还换上了睡衣！”Tony说着就想要伸手去脱Bucky的衣服。

“Tony？”Bucky猛地回过神来抓住Tony的手，“我是Bucky。”

“我他妈当然知道你是Bucky。”Tony骂道，似乎还在为Bucky穿着睡衣准备睡觉这件事在生气。

“那你为什么……Steve呢？”Bucky依然用力地抓着Tony的手问。

“哈？关Steve什么事？”Tony一脸疑惑地看着Bucky道。

“关Steve什么事？你们两个可是……”Bucky话说到一半突然收了声，因为他注意到Tony的脖子上带着一串狗牌，而上面写的是他的名字，是James Barnes的名字。

不，这不会……这怎么可能！？

“你怎么了？”Tony狐疑地看着Bucky，接着爬上床顺势跨坐在Bucky的腿上，“不会是九头蛇留在你脑子里的那些东西没清干净吧？不可能呀，都过了这么久了。”

“我，你……这是……Loki，操，他到底做了什么……”

“等等，怎么突然扯到Loki了？Friday，给我扫描一下Bucky的脑电波。”

“Barnes先生一切正常，Boss。”

“可他看起来一点都不正常！”Tony说着把手从Bucky的手里抽出，然后扶住Bucky的脸直视他的眼睛，“看着我士兵，你到底他妈的怎么了？”

Bucky盯着Tony那双漂亮的棕色眼睛愣了神，然后有些情不自禁地伸出手去摸了摸他的脸。

是真的。

“我当然是真的了。”Tony的话让Bucky微微一愣，过了好一阵子他才意识到自己刚刚不小心把心里话说出来了。

“Tony……”Bucky情不自禁地呢喃着他最爱的这个名字，双手轻柔地抚摸着Tony的脸颊，眼睛，鼻子和嘴唇。柔软的皮肤比他想象中的还要温暖，柔韧的肌肉在他手下收紧的触动如此的美妙，让Bucky差点忍不住轻叹出声。

“你今天可真奇怪……”Tony嘟哝着凑上前去亲了亲Bucky的嘴唇，温热的掌心摩挲着Bucky的脸颊，紧接着他才闭上眼睛正式地吻了上去。

Bucky下意识地抬起头迎合Tony的动作，然而深藏在心底的罪恶感还是让他有些不安地犹豫了起来。他知道这大概是Loki用魔法虚拟出来的幻境，那个邪神此刻说不定就坐在某个他看不见的角落里嘲笑着他。然而明知如此，Bucky却还是无法控制自己去拥抱亲身眼前的人，因为他真的太渴望得到他了，渴望得他几乎无法面对Tony和Steve。

“你不专心。”Tony说着用力地咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，“你再这么走神下去我可要回房去了。”

“你才不会。”Bucky下意识道，他的双手缓慢地顺着Tony的背部滑落到臀部，有些犹豫地托了托那两瓣圆润的软肉，没忍住用力捏了一下。

“嗯……”Tony顿时发出了一丝隐忍的呻吟，脸色也跟着变了变。

Bucky暗自吞了吞口水，有些不是很确定地又捏了一下Tony的屁股。这一次他的动作放得更开了，指尖几乎完全埋进了他的臀缝里。

“别……嗯……别揉……”

“这样？”Bucky也不知道自己是怎么回事，双手像是完全不受控制地抓住Tony的臀部开始挤压揉弄了起来。

“嗯……”Tony闭上眼有些痛苦却又享受地呻吟出声，嘴唇胡乱地亲吻着Bucky的嘴角，大半个身子都几乎趴在了他的胸口上。

“你是不是在屁股里偷偷藏了什么东西？”Bucky说着用指尖暗示性地戳了戳Tony的肉穴，哪怕还隔着一层布料，他都能感受到那个饥渴的入口猛地收缩了一下。

“嗯……有两个跳蛋在里面……啊……别，别揉了……唔！”

“无线的？你就不怕拿不出来？”Bucky说着拍了拍Tony的屁股，然后勾住他的裤头拉下了他的长裤。压根就没穿内裤的男人配合地抬起屁股让Bucky脱掉了他的裤子，紧接着主动地在Bucky的大腿上磨蹭了起来。白皙的软肉像两颗被压扁了的小皮球在Bucky眼前晃来晃去，Tony半勃的分身紧贴着他的裆部来回磨蹭，惹得Bucky几乎是立刻就硬了起来。

“我想……”Tony说着舔了舔嘴唇，同时把手伸向Bucky的裤子将他的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，“我想让你就这么操我。”

Bucky瞪着眼睛只觉得小腹一紧，他不由得抓住了Tony的腰让他暂时安分下来，另一只手的指尖已经抵制不住诱惑在Tony的洞口处徘徊着。

“你说什么？”Bucky发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕，

“我说。”Tony捧起了Bucky的脸，轻笑着盯着他的眼睛道，“我想让你就这么操我，直接进来。”说着Tony已经主动地抬起了腰，伸出一只手来握住Bucky半硬的阴茎撸动了几下，然后扶住他的阴茎为自己的臀缝上来回蹭了蹭。

“操我，Bucky。”Tony几乎是命令一般地对着Bucky道，他那一张一合的肉穴正抵着Bucky的龟头，若有似无的挤压感就像折磨一般摧残着Bucky的理智。

该死的，他怎么能这么诱人！

“快点，大兵，还是说你想让我自己来？你想看我骑在你的阴茎上操我自己吗？”Tony拖长着音缓慢地摆动着腰，收缩着的穴口几乎绕着Bucky的龟头转了一圈。

“你简直……唔！”Bucky的话被Tony突然压下的腰给打断了，柔软湿热的肠壁毫无阻碍地一口气直接把他吞到了最低，敏感的龟头顶上了藏在里面的跳蛋，高频的震动几乎在瞬间就激起了两人身上的鸡皮疙瘩，Bucky皱着眉抓住了Tony的腰，大口吸着气让自己尽可能冷静下来。

“你感觉到了吗？”Tony喘息着呻吟道，他不顾Bucky阻拦的动作缓慢地抬起腰，然后像是忍受不了这片刻的空虚一般又快速地坐了下去，“你感觉到了吗？”

“是的，我感觉到了……”Bucky粗喘着回答道，“你真是，你真是让人不可置信。”

“这句话你可说过不止一次了。”Tony有些得意地笑了笑，随后身体微微后仰，双手撑住Bucky的大腿，然后大方地张开自己的双腿将两人结合的部位彻底展露在Bucky的面前。

Bucky不可抑制地盯住了那个过于刺激的画面，Tony泛着水光的穴口像是被他粗壮的阴茎撑开到了极限，随着他缓慢抬腰的动作，Bucky可以看到自己同样泛着水光的粗长从那个粉红的小洞里露了出来，紧接着在Tony压下腰的时候又迅速地没入他的体内，同时在洞口蹭出了一圈白色的泡沫。

“耶稣……你真是……再来，再快点。”Bucky口干舌燥地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，几乎语无伦次地伸手抓住了Tony的一条大腿，同时另一只手抓住他的腰，配合着他的速度挺动着自己的下身操干起来。

“嗯……嗯唔……Bucky……啊……”Tony努力地收缩着自己的肠壁想要维持某种固定的频率，然而被越顶越深的跳蛋一次又一次地打乱了他的节奏。他咬着唇垂下眼颤抖着呻吟着，像是有些开始后悔自己的的决定了。

但Bucky却并不这么认为，尽管一开始他其实觉得这两颗跳蛋有点碍事，而且他也的确担心这会不会伤到Tony，但慢慢的他发现自己似乎已经抓到了一点控制它们走向的规律了。而且习惯了它们的存在之后，Bucky发现这样的玩法还能给他们带来更多的快感。

“啊……那里不……别，不要一直……啊……”发现某颗跳蛋被Bucky推着顶上了自己前列腺的Tony一下子有些慌张地叫了出来，接连不断的震动刺激让他的身体迅速地泛起了一阵酥麻，蓦地脱力的腰再也无法支撑他的体重，导致他毫无预兆地一坐到底，让Bucky狠狠地蹭过了跳蛋直插到深处。

“操……”Bucky没忍住骂了一声，Tony猛然收紧的肠壁就像要把他夹断一般用力地吸住了他，疼痛之余，强烈的快感让他的大脑一片空白，Bucky几乎是本能地抓住 Tony的腰把他抬了起来，然后在抽出一半的时候又快速插了回去。

“嗯……轻点……不，太深了……太……唔嗯……”

“Tony……Tony……”Bucky着迷地重复着Tony的名字，然后忍不住伸手把人拉到自己怀里用力地抱住了他。

Tony热情主动地吻上了Bucky的唇，双腿缠绕在他的腰间圈住了他。

Bucky抚摸着Tony的头发，顺着他的嘴角一路往下来到他的脖子，随后他扯开了 Tony背心的衣领，露出那两颗他渴望已久的樱桃果。

“唔……嗯唔……”Tony闭着眼喘息着呻吟着，双手情不自禁地抱住Bucky的脑袋，同时挺起胸膛把自己的乳头主动地送进对方嘴里。

那饱满可爱的小颗粒在Bucky不断的吮吸舔弄之下逐渐变得成熟红艳，他忍不住用舌头狠狠地蹭过敏感的前端，然后用牙齿夹住它轻轻地往外拉，再松开嘴看它弹回去，最后再一次含住它用力地吮吸起来。

Tony被这略显粗暴的举动弄得又爽又疼，他呜咽着想要推开Bucky的头，却又控制不住自己一次又一次主动把胸口送上去任他肆意玩弄。看穿了这一切的Bucky暂时放开了他几乎要破皮的左边乳头，改用手指捏住拨弄起来，紧接着把头伸到右边去，先是舔湿了Tony的乳尖，然后朝它吹了吹气。

“你真的很喜欢被玩弄乳头对吗？”Bucky说着用力地吸了一下Tony的乳头，果不其然地听到身上的人发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

“你喜欢我用舔的还是用吸的？”Bucky一边说一边用舌尖舔弄着Tony的乳尖，满意地感受着怀里人开始不安地扭动起来，于是他又将它卷进嘴里吮吸了一下，轻而易举地就让Tony乖乖地安分下来。

“看来是都喜欢。”

“嗯……别吸了……它会肿的……”

“我就想让它肿起来。”Bucky用嘴唇夹住Tony的乳头含糊不清道，“让所有人都知道大家你是个喜欢被人玩弄乳头的淫荡家伙。”

“天……我不……啊……嗯唔……”下身突然加快的抽插的动作打断了Tony的话，强烈的快感让他忍不住拉长了音呻吟起来。

Bucky用力地抱住怀里的人，一下接着一下操干着他。越发逼近的高潮难免让他的动作变得凌乱起来，他甚至逐渐无法控制自己的力度和速度。然而Tony却丝毫不在意的样子，他同样抱紧了Bucky，不断地鼓励着他“再来，再快点”，同时夹紧了屁股像是在催促他射精一般。

“Tony……”Bucky抬起头用力地吻住了Tony，霸道又疯狂地舔弄着他的口腔，卷住他的舌头拉扯吮吸。

“Bucky，给我……给我，射进来……射给我……”

听着Tony动情的呻吟声，Bucky再也压抑不住自己到达了高潮。温热的精液断续地喷射在敏感的肠道里，引起肉壁一阵又一阵轻微的抽搐。Bucky抱住Tony把脸埋在他的颈间，用力地呼吸着他身上的味道，可最后还是松开双手放开了他。

他没有丢失理智。他还记得这只是幻境。他知道这一切就该结束了。但他不后悔，他知道他不该这么想，但他不后悔……

Bucky想着闭上了眼睛，紧接着他就感觉到周围的一切瞬间消失了，然后一张柔软的羽绒被将他包裹了起来。

“醒醒……”

Loki？不对，不是……

“Bucky？醒醒……”

Tony？不，不可能，我一定还没回到现实。

“他怎么还不醒？该死的，Loki到底做了什么……”

“别着急，Friday说Bucky只是在做梦而已。”

Steve？做梦？

“可是他都这样两个小时了！都怪我，我应该听你的，可我没想到他会跑到外面……”

“嘘……这不是你的错，没人料到Loki会出现。没事的，他会醒的。”

Loki……他们知道Loki，所以他回来了，他……

Bucky皱着眉缓慢地睁开眼睛，模糊的景象逐渐变得清晰起来。他首先认出了自己的天花板，紧接着是……

“他醒了！”Tony激动地扑到床边看着Bucky道，“你还记得我对吧，告诉我你还记得我。”

“Tony……”Steve有些无奈地走过去把手搭在Tony的肩上，但也同样关心地看着 Bucky，“你还好吗？他只是担心你被Loki洗脑了。”

“我没事……”

“我是谁？”Tony打断道，似乎只要没有亲耳听到Bucky交出自己的名字就不肯相信他没事一样。

“Tony，Tony Stark，你父亲的名字叫Howard，你四岁就会焊电路板。”Bucky有些无奈地笑道，随后慢慢地坐了起来，“我，呃，我怎么了？”

“Loki把你扔在了大厦的门口然后让Friday通知我们下去看，我们把你送回了房间可是你一直在做梦。”Tony回答道

“……我有说什么奇怪的梦话吗？”

“没有，你一声都没出过。”

Bucky暗自松了口气，然后对着两人笑了笑道：“我没事的，你们回去休息吧。”

“不，我们还欠你一份圣诞礼物呢。”

“？我以为今晚的那个手表……”

“那只是其中之一，其实我们还准备了点别的。”Steve柔声打断道。

“都怪我，是我说要留作新年礼物的，结果搞成这样，还好你没事不然……”

“Tony.”Steve捏了捏Tony的肩膀道，他知道他在紧张和自责的时候就会像这样一个劲的说话，但现在可不是他该紧张和自责的时候。

“我知道，我知道。”Tony自言自语地吞了吞口水道，表情也跟着认真了起来。

被两人搞得有点一头雾水的Bucky不解地看着Tony，正想问两人到底要干嘛呢，Tony就开口了。

“你愿意加入我们吗？”

Bucky一愣。什么？

“不是什么性伴侣也不是什么愚蠢的3P游戏。就只是，和我们在一起，像那些中学生一样一起去游乐场，或者像其他人那样一起去看电影吃晚餐，当然也可以像那些老家伙一样去公园散步晒太阳。我的意思是，我们可以在一起做任何事，不仅仅是上床。”

“他的意思是，他喜欢你。”

“操，你怎么能抢我的告白台词！”

“因为你说了一大堆废话都没有说到点子上，现在闭嘴，听听Bucky的答案。”

Bucky不可置信地瞪着双眼看着两人。

“你们……疯了吗？”

“就当我们是吧，你愿意吗？”Tony有些急切地道。

“我……Steve？你就……”

“事实上这是他的主意。”Tony打断道。

于是Bucky把眼睛瞪得更大了。

“拜托，别那样看着我，我知道这很匪夷所思。可是，你爱他Buck，他也爱你，而我，我只能说你们都是我的家人，我不希望你们中有任何一个人不快乐。”

“他的意思是，他也喜欢你。”Tony接道。

“Tony！”Steve脸红了红道，“不是那种意义上的。”他连忙对Bucky解释道，“但确实，我喜欢你，你知道的。”

“我……这，天啊……你们……”

“事实上我们一直以为我们的明示暗示够明显的了，尤其是这个监听器，可我没想到你居然还是没看出来。”

“我……耶稣啊，你们是认真的吗？百分之一百的那种？这真的不是Loki恶作剧？”

“当然不！我以美国队长的超级士兵血清发誓！”Tony一本正经地举起手道。

“你知道我从来不开玩笑的，Buck。”Steve在一旁补充道。

“这……上帝，我还能说什么，如果你们是认真的，我还能有别的答案吗？”

“所以这就是答应的意思了！你答应了！我不管我就当你答应了！”

Bucky伸手抱住了扑过来的Tony，对着他身后的Steve露出了一个感激的微笑。

他的男朋友，现在终于也是他的男朋友了。

 

完

 

注：我发誓这个结局真的不是Loki搞的鬼。


End file.
